Vandalism on Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki
). The image shows a comparison between the vandalized version of the article (left) and the non-vandalized version (right).]] On the Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki, vandalism is the act of editing the project in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or other modification of the text or other material that is either humorous, nonsensical, a hoax, or that is of an offensive, humiliating, or otherwise degrading nature. Throughout its history, Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki has struggled to maintain a balance between allowing the freedom of open editing and protecting the truth and accuracy of its information when false information can be potentially damaging to its subjects. Vandalism is easy to commit on Gundam on ROBLOX because anyone can edit the site, with the exception of articles that are currently semi-protected, which means that new and unregistered users cannot edit them. Most vandalism is committed on impulse, often by those who are bored and/or looking for something to do. Such vandalism can be committed by either guest editors or those with registered accounts; however, a semi-protected or protected page can only be edited by auto-confirmed or registered Gundam on ROBLOX editors, or administrators, respectively. Frequent targets of vandalism include actors, characters, mobile suits, and shows. An example of this includes a trivia fact about Nick De Leon entertaining Brandon Runckel by losing at Gundam contests, making ugly free models and not brushing his teeth well enough when him and Runckel are both directors that both voice for Gundam on ROBLOX. Fighting vandalism There are various measures taken by NikeTube Studios to prevent or reduce the amount of vandalism. These include: *Using the wiki's history functionality which retains all prior versions of an article, to restore the article to the last version before the vandalism occurred; this is called reverting. THe majority of vandalism on the Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki will be reverted swiftly once noticed. There are various ways in which vandalism gets detected so it can be reverted. *Locking articles so only established users, or in some cases only administrators, can edit them. (See more about protection policy) *Blocking those who have repeatedly committed acts of vandalism from editing for a period of time or in some cases, indefinitely. Blocking is not considered to be a punitive action. The purpose of the block is simply to prevent further damage. *The abuse filter extension which uses regular expressions to detect common vandalism terms. The Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki employs a 4-stage warning process up to a block. This includes: #A first warning with no consequences #A second warning which will directly warn the person of their actions. (This action can be skipped if the editor assumes the user is acting in bad behavior). #A third warning with bad behavior is the first to warn a user that continued vandalism may result in a block. #Final warning, stating that any future acts of vandalism will result in a block. Administrators can carry out a block at this point. Category:Vandalism Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki topics